


Letting Go

by slytheringurrl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute, F/M, Family, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-03
Updated: 2013-05-03
Packaged: 2017-12-10 07:59:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/783685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytheringurrl/pseuds/slytheringurrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before Draco and Hermione take their daughter home, Hermione expresses her fears for letting her daughter go away to school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letting Go

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the fifth WAFF-a-THON on Livejournal!  
> Not beta-read! All mistakes are mine!

"Wow. She's so small," said Harry leaning over to look at little Carina lying in Hermione's arms.

Hermione smiled, her daughter was very small, but soon, she'd be growing like a weed.

"I know, Harry. But, just think, soon she'll be so big. And, she'll learn how to read, and then, she'll go away to school," Hermione said wistfully.

"Darling, Carina's only three days old. Don't you think it's a bit too early to think about sending her away," whispered Draco, moving to stand next to his wife and slumbering daughter.

"I guess," Hermione moaned , "but, I don't want her to go anywhere."

"Don't worry, love," Draco said soothingly, "she's too young to leave you."

Harry just looked at them awkwardly. Of course his best friend would be worrying about her daughter going to school. Hermione was best known for being over-prepared, after all.

"So, when do you guys leave?"

Draco grinned, "I was just talking to the Healer, and she let me know that we are ready to leave whenever we want."

"Thank god," Hermione said, "I need to be able to sleep in my own bed."

* * *

**11 Years Later…**

"Mum! I can't find my robes," Carina yelled from the top of the stairs.

Draco looked up from his newspaper, and yelled back, "Your mum stepped out to go grab something from the car. Look in your closet."

He could hear footsteps as his oldest daughter ran down the staircase and stood in front of him.

"Daddy," she whined, "I think Lyra hid my robes."

He stood up, knowing that there wouldn't be any peace and quiet around here until he helped look for her robes.

* * *

"See," nine-year-old Lyra exclaimed when Carina's robes were found in Hermione's closet, hung and pressed, "I _didn't_ take them!"

* * *

Finally, after finding things, wrangling up Max the Cat, and placing Carina's trunk in the car, they were all ready to go.

* * *

As the family stood before the train, Hermione reached over and gave her daughter a long hug.

"Carina," she said, "you'll write to us, right?"

"I promise, mum," Carina reassured, "I'll write to you as soon as I get there."

After one last kiss and hug, Hermione let Carina get on the train.

"Oh, Draco. This day came way too quickly," Hermione said, upset that their firstborn was leaving them.

"Yes, it did, love," Draco agreed. "Yes, it did."


End file.
